mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:39Iceman/The DOs and DON'Ts of an article
'' If you want to see a well-made character article, you can check out Zeeky H. Bomb.'' If you want to see a well-made stage article, you can check out Final Destination. Now, for all of you newbies who don't know how to create a stage/character article, here's how to do so. Words bolded and underlined mean they are important! 'The "DOs" of a character article' *'DO' reference other well-made articles in case you're unsure of how the layout goes. *'DO' fill up the infobox with the right information. *'DO' use formal language in your writing, complete with a third-person perspective (they, him, it) and correct use of punctuation. *'DO' add a Download Link. It isn't an article without the Download Link! *'DO '''add categories. Explore the world of categories and find one which suits the character's appearance and moves. *'DO''' add Artwork. How are you to expect how he/she/it looks like? *'DO update the article' to add the latest artwork of the character. *'DO' Remember to fill the "In M.U.G.E.N," part. *'DO' add the accurate stats, and movelist. This is optional, unless you don't know how to rip sprites (*cough**cough*FighterFactory*cough**cough*) *'DO' add a video if there is one about him/her/it. 'The "DOs" of a stage article' *'DO' reference other well-made articles in case you're unsure of how the layout goes. (once again) *'DO' fill up the infobox with the right information. Check if the stage has Super Jump boundries, High or Low Resolution, and if it's animated or not. *'DO' use formal language in your writing, complete with a third-person perspective (they, him, it) and correct use of punctuation. *'DO' add a Download Link. It isn't an article without the Download Link! (AGAIN) *'DO' add a screenshot. It's NOT okay if you don't add screencaps. *If the stage's based on another stage from an official fighting game, DO add the information about the official stage. *'DO '''remember to fill the "In M.U.G.E.N," part. You can add additional information if you want. *'DO add a video of the stage. Use a preview video, or a normal MUGEN Match video. *'DO '''add categories... 'The "DON'Ts" of a character article *'DON'T' write informally/casually as if it were a text message or a blog post. *'DON'T' add unofficial artwork (AKA Fan art) *'DON'T' forget the Download Link. *'DON'T' leave the article unfinished so someone else can do your "dirty work". *'DON'T '''add false information. Like "Felicia is a furry and is also a pegasister. Her favorite pony is Pinkie Pie" *'DON'T be biased when writing a gameplay section. *'''DON'T write in first-person *'DON'T' add the wrong categories. It's like if you added Queen Elsa as a Fire Element User . 'The "DON'Ts" of a stage article' *'DON'T' leave the infoboxes in "Unknown" *'DON'T' forget the screenshot. *'DON'T' show off your lifebars. You can make them disappear by pressing CTRL+L. That's all! Have a nice day! With Love, Snake Man P.S I stole all your cookies. Gotta feed my Snakeys... and me. Category:Blog posts